Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an automatic labeling apparatus and method, as well as an assembly jig and method.
There are currently two ways to label a product such as a back plate of a backlight: manual labeling and machine labeling.
Manual labeling: the use of manual labeling wastes human resources, the efficiency is very low, and there will be poor qualities such as artificially missing, wrong attachment, skew attachment, etc.
Automatic machine labeling: the use of machine labeling requires an automatic labeling machine and dedicated assembly line card slot equipment to be set up. When operating, the automatic labeling machine needs to first suck a label from a label roll through a robot arm of the machine to a suction nozzle of the robot arm, turn the robot arm, and press the sucked label down on a back plate to complete the labeling operation. Automatic labeling machine is more expensive, and automatic labeling machine can only be used for labeling, cannot be used for other purposes at the same time
On the other hand, an assembly jig is used for assembling products such as display modules of smart phones, tablet computers. The existing assembly jig has only a single function, and it is difficult to track the operation quality of each assembly staff.
It will be appreciated that there is a need in the art for an improved automated labeling apparatus and assembly jig.